


Friends of the Creator

by KyeKagerin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Developing Friendships, Gen, Other, lgbtqa+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeKagerin/pseuds/KyeKagerin





	1. Chapter 1

There sat the little cadet, humming a small mellow tune as she worked the flowers into a happy little crown. Her commander, Avias, watched quietly in the background. 

The sounds of the birds chirping and wildlife all around kept them at peace. Joyous, Amaranth worked the last vine into a crown, like a laurel. Perfect. 

The younger cadet crawled over with the crown decorated with dandelions and daisies, over to the at peace commander, whom sat there, cross legged, watching the birds and squirrels conversate. 

“Here you go,” Amaranth placed the crown on her best friend’s head lightly, followed by an almost kiddy grin and a fast crawl of excitement to the spot in which she kindled, humming in contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

Vitalis’s eyes widened at the sight. The girl had deep, prominent curls surrounding her antlers in a pixie-cut fashion, light deer spots decorating her cheeks and nose.

 

“This is our mascot, Amaranth. She’s a deer and human hybrid,” the ranger presented with a flourish of his arm.

 

A deer  _ and  _ human hybrid? Vitalis didn’t even know that those existed! Sure, she knew of  _ animal  _ hybrids. A  _ human  _ hybrid, though, went over her head.

 

Vita thought she was beautiful. Rich, warm toned skin like halftone paper. Cream antlers with fuzzy ears just below them. A little dark nose that faded into her tone. But what attracted her attention most, were those eyes. Those big, adorable, dark orbs filled with emotion.

 

“Want to pet her?”

 

The naturalist nodded excitedly. “Let her get used to you, first. Just put the back of your hand out very carefully…”

 

The ginger extended a gentle hand slowly, the back of it just below Amaranth’s nose. “Don’t worry, she won’t hurt you. She’s perfectly calm.” The ranger smiled warmly.

 

Vitalis rested the palm of her nervous hand on the fawn’s curls, giving them a soft, careful ruffle.

 

The deer made a noise or approval, like a chortle, her little fluffy tail wagging softly from under her olive long sleeve and above her black jeans.

 

He chuckled. “She likes you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lyris strolled through the halls of the Force's building, on her way to the office. She had heard of the pitter pattering before; a small child with antlers. She heard of the clunking; said small child with a box of strings.

Yet this time, she heard something different.

There was a tiny "thwonk" down the hallway to the right of her. That was new. She adjusted her glasses. Maybe it was a first year dropping a book.

Yet as soon as she turned said corner, she saw a child.

With antlers.

The child wore a black shirt and black loose sweat pants, dragging down onto the backs of her feet. She appeared to have fallen over. Lyris walked over to the child, backpack still in tow on her back.

"Hey bud, you okay?" The little girl sniffled, wiping her tears.

She nodded softly, still crying quietly.

"Aw, c'mere..." Lyris hugged the child, picking her up, patting her back reassuringly.

The child looked around, wide-eyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Amaranth had accumulated many skills in her current years of life, from hiding things without arousing any suspicion from those around her, to masking her emotions when it came time for commands. As she ventured happily over to the nearby river in the forest, she climbed onto the sturdy foundation of the banyan tree. Sitting in the comfortable structure of the crook, she leaned back into the twisted limb behind her. Avias, her commander, stood at the base. "Comfy up there?" The younger cadet smiled, nodding. "Mind if I come up there?" Another nod, and the pilot helped her colleague scale the tree. As Avias made her way up, she sat in the large crook with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the halls of the Force's building, you usually didn't hear much. There were the voices of cadets discussing topics of usually high importance in the hallways, the click-clack of their marching shoes, and the commands being ordered in the offices.  
However, this time, a new sound echoed amongst the already existing. It wasn't a pet; no cadet was known to have a service animal. Not a faucet leak above; but rather the tiny pitter-patter of little feet.  
Little Amaranth pitter-pattered through the hallways, quite a bit anxious.   
She couldn't find her blanket; the one she oh-so-very-much loved and trailed with her.  
However, as careful as she was to not distract the very-important people, one of her young, flourishing deer antlers happened to brush against someone's leg. Uh-oh.  
The halls had been quite large- scary, almost. The little girl gasped, wide eyed at the cadet who now stood beside her, looking directly at her. "Hey there... are you lost?" Amaranth stood there in shock, mouth agape in awe. The cadet crouched down to her level, chuckling.  
"It's okay. I'm a good guy. I won't hurt you."  
The older girl looked big and strong; decorated with ribbons, a golden rope around her arm, many colored rectangles that looked important- and glasses.  
"I-I wost my bwanky."  
She had a nametag; blue with white letters carved into it. "Hiroshi, A." it read. "Hiroshi" chuckled, looking around.  
"Well, what did your blanky look like?"  
"B-Bwoo with happy wittle stars..." the little girl spoke as best she could, with an informative look on her face that caused Hiroshi to let out a tiny "oh, my goodness" and stand up.  
"Where's your mum?"  
"A-At a b-big woom with bwight wights..."  
Hiroshi scratched her head. "Ah, I see... Well, let's go find your blanky."  
"Y-Yes m-ma'am!"


	6. Chapter 6

Little Amaranth formed a friendship between the busy Hiroshi and herself. When the young fawn even heard the mention of the decorated cadet, she lit up.  
A day ago, the child sprouted an idea. Pitter-pattering her way over to the box of strings her mother gifted her, bright and dull, thin and thick, she picked up the parcel, then wobbled out of her little space in the nook of her desk.  
She would tug on the cadets' coat sleeves gently, with them picking out a string from her box and wrapping it around one of her antlers delicately for remembrance. This would be the best gift ever.  
The next day, she fashioned the chosen strings into a crown, weaving one last happy blue string into the mix, in coils around the bundle.  
She wobbled into her busy best friend's office just a few minutes later.  
"What's up, little one?"  
Quietly, she deposited the bundle, standing on her tippy-toes. Afterward, she sat patiently, cross-legged on the seemingly gargantuan chair.  
The commander paused then set her pen down, chuckling.  
"Oh, Little Bit..." Another chuckle.  
"I wuv you!" Little Amaranth pitter-pattered over to the GC, hugging- no, latching onto her leg happily. She ruffled her locks- those curly, itty bitty baby locks.

"I love you, Little Bit. I love you too."


End file.
